choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Chaz
Chaz, a character in the Rules of Engagement series, is a crew member aboard the cruise. He is first seen in ''Book 1'', Chapter 5. Appearance He has fair skin, short brown hair and light brown eyes. He wears the uniform worn by crew members which is a white collared shirt with a blue logo. Brother is able to say in Book 3 that Chaz looks as if he could bench press two people of Brother's size, implying a muscular physique. Personality He loves his job and believes in professionalism. To him, work comes before pleasure and wants to make sure that the guests on his tours have the best time. He has a somewhat unhealthy obsession with birds. Chapters Rules of Engagement Book 1 * Chapter 5: Song and Dance * Chapter 12: New Heights * Chapter 14: Pressure Point * Chapter 18: Last Call Book 2 * Chapter 5: Trouble in Paradise * Chapter 9: Trials of Love * Chapter 13: Up in the Air * Chapter 18: Moment of Truth * Chapter 19: Finale I: Now or Never * Chapter 20: Finale II: High Tides Book 3 * Chapter 1: Setting Sail * Chapter 2: Piece of Cake * Chapter 4: Painted Sky * Chapter 5: Modern Mosaic * Chapter 8: The Bachelorette * Chapter 9: When in Rome * Chapter 12: Memory Lane * Chapter 13: The Tempest * Chapter 14: After the Storm * Chapter 15: Everything is Illuminated * Chapter 17: After Party * Chapter 18: Bon Voyage Newlyweds * Chapter 2: Autumn Gatherings * Chapter 3: To the Lighthouse * Chapter 4: A Harvest Homecoming * Chapter 5: Into the Sunset The Heist: Monaco The Heist: Monaco * Chapter 16: Did You Think We Were Done Here? (Determinant) Relationships Audrey Chaz has it in for her ever since she stole the captain's hat, prompting the young woman to act exceedingly inconspicuous around him so he won't recognize her. Cousin He seems to have a crush on Cousin. While they first met at the couples sensual massage, they really talk for the first time in Book 2, Chapter 20, when he approaches her. He noticed that she was hungry and got her some strawberries covered in chocolate. In Book 3, Party-Girl Sister notices he put on a different cologne for Cousin and teases him about it. He compliments Cousin whenever he sees her and when Bartholomew Pierce is about to announce the tour ratings while Cousin is present, Chaz is afraid of the results because he wants to impress her and not let her down. Main Character can help Cousin ask Chaz to the wedding as her plus one in a premium scene of Chapter 12. She will almost fall into the pool but Chaz can catch her in time. At the wedding, Cousin tells Chaz that she is pregnant and he says that he wants to be there for her, she just needs to say the word. Carmen Chaz is Carmen's brother-in-law. Serafina Chaz is Serafina's brother. Other Looks Chaz Shirtless.png|Shirtless Trivia * Pixelberry gave him the same outfit as Crewmember, another character in the Rules of Engagement series. * Pixelberry gave him the same look as Evan, a character in the LoveHacks series. * He worked as lifeguard as a teenager and almost drowned once. It helped him gain perspective. * He has worked five years in the Mediterranean. He dreams of working on cruises in Asia and has learned some Mandarin. He also wants to become an American Ninja Warrior. * He always wanted to be several things at once but his parents told him to specialize. * He is described as a wizard with rum by Bastien. * He will make a cameo appearance in the final chapter of The Heist: Monaco if you unlock Sybil's good ending. * The name Chaz is of English origin and means "free man". It's a short variant of the name Charles. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'Rules of Engagement' Characters Category:Love Interests